


Day 109

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [109]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:36:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a missing bit before Sherlock and Irene ready themselves for battle...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 109

"She'll be expecting us soon..."

"Hmmmm....think so?"

"You should order the take-away."

"Already did."

"We should leave in about an hour..."

"Plenty of time for what I have planned for you."

"Oh, really, Dr. Watthon."

"Uhmhmmm...you stay right there, I'm going to get that bath started."

Sherlock leaned against the wall and sighed. He closed his eyes, then felt John's strong fingers unbutton his shirt. "Johnnn..."

Then the fingers reached lower and Sherlock felt his trousers slide gracefully from his legs, he considered how many, many sins black really could disgui....

"Johnnnnn...."

"Shhh, I have you. Did I tell you how utterly gorgeous you were today?"

"Nooooo...ohhh...."

"You have no idea how difficult it was for me not to...."

"Uhhhhnnnnnnnggggg...not to what?"

"Lay you down on that beautiful settee and take you apart right there in front of your arsehole brother..."

"Do not mention my brother when you do....ohhhh....things like....dammmmmmn... John, I..."

"Let go, love I have you..."

Sherlock kissed John as he came, then fell into his arms. "Definitely need that bubble bath now..."

"Yes, love."


End file.
